


Broken Compass

by by1jun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, High School, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mating, Music, Skating, Wolf Hybrids, courting, squirrel jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by1jun/pseuds/by1jun
Summary: Jisung was not just an omega but a squirrel hybrid omega.Been at the bottom of the social chain he thinks he will never find a mate, but someone is keeping close eyes on him.Minho was the most popular alpha at school and was secretly crushing on a certain Han Jisung. What happens when he starts courting the smaller boy.





	1. Never Enough

Han Jisung was different from everyone else. He was an omega. He was not that different from other omegas. Yes he thought omega stereotypes were bullshit but so did a lot of omegas.  
Omegas were no longer just for breeding or for alphas to do what they wanted with, omegas were now treated just like anyone else, well nearly. Courting and mating were the same but omegas were more respected now and were free to roam and do what they wanted.

This is not what makes Jisung different though, he was an Omega Squirrel. A fucking Squirrel hybrid. They were not known at all, he had never met anyone like him.  
He had seen a few Fox hybrids some at his school but he had never come across a Squirrel. There no way of hiding it either with his big bushy tail sticking out from the rest of the wolves and other normal animals tails and his round ears poking out of his messy orange hair, matching his red Squirrel coat. 

He would never find a mate, nobody wanted a squirrel. He was too slow to run with the wolves and as much as he wish the stereotype would just die he was still an omega and seen as lower. Been a squirrel hybird did not change much about him just means he has bigger ears and a bushier tail physically wise. It also meant he did not have the smell ability like wolves are able to, he could not smell out his friends like his friends could smell him from across the school. However he still scent marks like wolves do. He was also more hyperactive than a wolf and found it harder to concentrate, which could be annoying in classes when he could just not concentrate or the teachers told him off for shaking his pencil or leg to try to concentrate. He finds it easier to concentrate while moving which is hard to do when your stuck in school seats all day with people angrily staring at you for annoying them.  
However, Jisung did not mind too much as he had his friends who were his family and he knew he was loved, even if it was only by his best friends it's all he needed. 

He grabbed his school bag sighing, shoving it over his shoulder and grabbing his skateboard on the way out, getting ready to skate to school.  
Skating was his second favorite hobby behind music of course, there's just something so freeing about skating, the breeze flowing through his hair and tail felt amazing, he felt invincible on his skateboard. Nobody could stop him when he was riding. He had to admit he looked pretty cool and it helped him look less like a baby. He also loved how creative you could get, skating was art, with all the different tricks.  
He had even bought a customised board with a geometric squirrel on the board. Because even though he knew been a squirrel hybrid brought him down and bellow everyone that did not mean he could never rise above. He was proud of who he was. And he though squirrels were cuter than wolves anyway. 

He had music today which was his favorite class. He may be useless at pretty much everything else but music, he was a genius. Music was his get away. He loved to produce songs and lyrics, and even rapping online. 

He knows its kind of cringey to be a soundcloud rapper but nobody knew who you was on the internet. He had his solo stuff which he kept very secret even to his friends where he went by the rapper name ‘HAN’ he was currently producing his first mixtape which he was beyond proud of.  
He also had his group project 3RACHA which was done with his two best friends and only friends.

His friends were Chan who was an alpha and pretty much took care of Jisung like a younger brother or sometimes he felt like Chan was his dad. His other friend was Changbin who was an omega like him, it works out really well as omegas they know how much affection they need and have each other to cuddle and fill the void of a mate. Add chan to the cuddle pile too makes Changbin and Jisung feel safe. Chans present calms the two omegas and makes them feel safe when he's around and allow them to act like themselves as they are comfortable with Chan. They know no matter what happens Chan will have their back.  
Chan loves the boys and he hopes if he ever mates one day that his mate can accept the two boys as they are family to him.

 

\- 

After arriving at school he quickly walked to his locker shoving his skateboard inside and turned to look around waiting for his friends. While waiting he saw a few different people walk by, one of them been Lee Minho and his friends.  
Jisung frowned. Now he had nothing against the alpha but he was just everything Jisung was not. He was the most popular alpha at school, you know the sports team captain leader type, never seen without his varsity jacket. Had his ‘gang’ always surrounding him and never looks at someone like Jisung.  
Jisung is pretty much invisible to him, which is probably better than him bullying Jisung like some of the other students do. 

Just as Jisung starts to day dream about been a normal wolf omega a high pitch scream echoes across the halls.

“JISUNG” 

He looks to his right to not see anything through the busy crowds, until he sees a peek of black hair running towards him. Changbin had arrived, Jisung smiles brightly at the up coming by and opens his arms wide. Changbin throws his arms around Jisung as soon as they are close and jisung returns the action as they both hug in the middle on the hallway. He missed Changbin even though it had only been a day since he had seen him. They hug tightly scenting each other. Jisungs favorite smell was Changbin and Chan which they always had a mix of each other on them. Chan smelt like fresh coffee and wood while Changbin smelt like fresh apples.  
He hears a chuckle and opens his eyes still swallowed by changbin to see Chan standing next to them smiling brightly at Jisung, looking at both the boys with such love. 

What Jisung didn't see was Minho staring at them with a bitter expression, jealousy covering his face as Hyunjin dragged him away from the omega boys.


	2. Skeleton Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's first class of the day does not go to plan. FT Mystery Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song used in this chapter is jonghyun diphylleia grayi!!!! 
> 
> The song means a lot to me I even have it tattooed on my arm!

“Hey Baby Changbin” Jisung says finally pulling away from the shorter boy grinning at the boy. 

“Hey” Changbin replies as Chan takes a step forward ruffling Jisungs hair which is his way of saying hey without getting too much attention like Changbins entrance did. 

“You really need a haircut” Changbin laughs at while Jisung pouts as Chan had messed up his hair. He's right, he really did need a haircut. His grown out red hair had to be shoved to the sides so he could see but most of the time just fell back into his eyes as it had grown out from his fringe. 

He had just not got it cut yet and did not really have the money to cut it anytime soon. He would retreat to wearing hats so he could see better but Changbin stole his last hat. So hatlass, the messy hair would have to do. 

“Yeah man i really need a hat.” Jisung chuckles while reaching up self consciously to his own hair and tucking it behind his ears as his Squirrel ears twitch. 

Just as Chan was about the speak the bell rang cutting him off. 

“I- I have to go to class” Jisung says before speedly walking off towards his music classroom, he felt Chan's eyes follow him, Chan always knows when somethings up.

Even though he knew Changbin didn't mean anything malicious and he really did need a haircut it hurt. He was just really self conscious about his appearance, everything looked too… well squirrel like. Even Changbin even though he was an omega he was still dark and sharp like a wolf. Both Chan and Changbin have these piercing wolf eyes while Jisung according to the two have the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Another reason to add to the list of reasons Jisung wont find a mate. 

Been the lowest of the social chain has affected Jisung quite a bit during the years and Chan and Changbin are the only ones who knows what he deals with. He's just fed up with living but that's just his daily mood. He tells Chan if its gets too bad and they end up having a daily ‘cheer up jisung’ day which means a lot of pizza and cuddles. Last week Jisung was feeling like shit and he spent his day trying to teach Changbin to skateboard which had made his mood a lot better, well as good as it could get with someone dealing with depression. 

 

As Jisung enters the class he looks around with his big eyes and spots Minho sat near the back chatting to Hyunjin another Alpha. Jisung sighs and bitterly sits near the front not wanting to be bothered by the two alphas. He could feel there eyes in the back of his head but he refused to look back just took his notebook out of his bag and stared at the wall till the teacher arrived. His ears were twitching because their stares were making him uncomfortable but there's nothing he could do about that, he wrapped his tail closer to him as more students joined the class before the teacher finally started the lesson. 

-

“Now, for the last project i made you submit your own produced songs, and i am very impressed with some of you” The teacher spoke.

“How about we see some of the performances?” Jisung slowly slid down his chair knowing he was going to get chosen and everyone was going to laugh at him. He just knew it.

“Han Jisung, how about you go first?” 

Jisung sighed while standing up, it would cause a much bigger scene if he refused to do it that if he just got it over and done with. 

Jisung plugged in his laptop to the speakers on the teachers desk and opening the garageband file where his project laid. He grabbed the microphone from the desk and let his hair fall in front of his eyes as he pressed play on the song and started rapping. 

 

“It may be transparent, but it’s still there  
At least it doesn’t hurt when it’s invisible”

 

Jisung thought about the song while performing it, it was a sad song but most songs he wrote were sad songs. The song is skeleton flower, The skeleton flower represents him. He is a one in a million but is still invisible. But been transparent means there's nobody to get attached to nobody to love. No mate. No family. Nothing. He doesn't have to worry about been hurt if there is nobody there to hurt him. 

 

“As time passes, even the white petals will wither away  
without the memories that has become transparent”

 

His friends will leave him one day realizing the freak he is. They will release how wrong they were to try to befriend a fucked up squirrel who should not be even alive.  
Jisung grinds his teeth and gets through the rest of the song with his head down using his hair as a blindfold which kept him safe and invisible to the rest of the class who were probably judging him for his voice, his appearance, his everything.  
After the song had finished he heard silence and with too much emotions been brought up from the song he grabbed his laptop and bolted. He ran straight to the bathroom locked himself in a stall and broke down. Even after shouting his emotions like that in class nobody cared, Jisung would be lucky if they even listened. They were probably already performing the next person, Jisung all forgotten about. Sighing Jisung gets himself comfy on the bathroom floor, he was going to have to hide out here till the class ended. Not that the teacher would even notice. 

 

-

 

When Jisung heard the bell ring he headed out of the empty bathroom stall and headed to his locker. After the emotional breakdown in the music classroom he knew he couldn't continue with the school day even after been calmed down in the bathroom. He was grabbing his skateboard and going home.  
When Jisung opened his locker however he was caught with a surprise.

 

Why the fuck was there a brand new skateboard hat sat neatly in his locker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa I hope you enjoy it I legit only made a second chapter bc on the comments on the first.
> 
> im also sorry its so sad???? idk I must of just been feeling sad tonight oops it will get happier and have a happy ending I promise.


	3. A Light That Never Goes Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho surprises Jisung at the skatepark.

Jisung pulls the hat out of the locker looking at it more closely. Nothing seemed wrong with it. It seemed brand new. The hat was a white santa cruz snapback, as he turned the hat over a note fell out of it onto the floor. 

Jisung picked up the note and it read, 

‘I heard you was looking for a hat, think of it as a thank you present for been so gorgeous all day - M’ 

Someone liked him? jisung thought. Did they get the wrong locker? Jisung knew the locker to his left was a preppy girl so this couldn't be for her and the locker to his right was some emo kid that never turned up to school as he was always suspended for starting fires. It had to be for him. He pushed the note deep into his pocket not wanting to lose it.

His chest felt warm, someone other than Chan and Changbin cared for him?

He smiled, pushing his hair back and placing the hat backwards on his head before pulling out his phone to check how he looked on the camera. For once he smiled at his reflection. 

No longer wanting to go home and mope about his day he grabbed his skateboard and decided to head to the skatepark.

Jisung had been skating for hours. 

The park had been empty as it was school hours and people rarely use it anyway. Not many people skate in this town, which left the entire park to Jisung alone. He loved it, it meant he could cruize and do tricks without having to worry about running into anyone, or anyone to see him fall. 

Everything that was on Jisungs mind vanished when he was skating. The warm breeze blew through his hair, he was relaxed. A small smile constantly on his face from the memories of the note which was still in his pocket. He was going to bluetack it to his mirror when he got home as a reminder that there is hope. He really hoped this was not all just a massive prank. He knew that would break him, he did not have the strength for that to be true. 

-

He had just sat down on the skating pool edge, grabbing a drink out of his bag. When he hear someone approaching in the park. 

“Hey.”

Jisung looked up to see Lee Minho stood in front of him with a skateboard in hand. 

“You skate?” Jisung asked confusingly, ears twitching in hope. He's the only one who knows how to skate it would be great to have someone he could skate with. It's fun alone but sometimes he wishes he had company. Changbin and Chan do sometimes accompany him to the park but neither can skate nor want to so they just end up watching. 

Minho looked down blush scattering his face and his ears bright red.

“I was hoping you could teach me.”

“Me?”

Jisung pointed to himself. Minho wanted him to teacher him? He wanted the loser of the school to teach him? 

“Yeah.”

“I'm sure there must be someone more popular than me to teach yo-”

“I want you.”

Jisung went silent and starred deeply at Minho. 

“I-I mean, I want you to teach to me how to skateboard” Minho coughs. “Your the best in school.” 

Jisung nods. He's pretty certain he's the ONLY person in the school. 

“Can i see your board?” 

Minho hands over the board to Jisung, it was obviously a cheap board, looks like he bought it as a complete skateboard. It had band stickers covering the base of the board. Making it seem a lot cooler than the original design probably was. 

“You like The Smiths?”

“Yeah, there my favorite band” 

This shocked Jisung, he did not expect Minho to like that type of music after seeing him perform to pop songs for dance competitions. That Jisung definitely did not watch late at night alone. You can't blame Jisung he was a good dancer. 

“What's your favorite song?” Jisung asked.

“How soon is now, how about you do you like them?” 

“Yeah i love them, my favorite song is There is a light that never goes out.”

Minho grins at Jisung.

“Oh man, you have great music taste. Who else do you like?”

“So many artists man.” Jisung sighs while thinking, “ The doors, Joy Division, The Cure, Arctic Monkeys and so many more. I would go on but i don't want to bore you.” Jisung Chuckles.

“You could never bore me.” Minho replies, looking at Jisung with such admiration. 

Jisung returns the board to Minho. “So do you have a helmet?”

Minho's face changed to fear. “I need a helmet?” 

Jisung laughs at his face while lightly patting him on the shoulder, “I'm sure you will be fine.” 

“Do you wanna see a trick?”

Minho nods while Jisung picks up his own board before moving towards the stairs. He starts to run and throws his board down jumping onto it before cruising fastly towards the rail, He ollies onto the rail smoothly and slides down the rail before he jumps back off the rail landing perfectly stable and skating away before stopping. After he stops he jumps off his board and kicks it up to hold again before looking over at minho to see his staring at him so he flashes a grin. Before walking back towards him. 

“That was so cool!” Minho says finally snapping out of his trance, clapping loudly making Jisung blush. His tail betraying wags at the compliment, he tries to hide it but its very hide to hide a squirrel massive tail.

As he got back to where Minho was standing Minho held his hand up, Jisung completes the high five.   
As there hands touch Jisung feels sparks fly through his body. There hands stay touching in the air for longer than a normal high five should be but neither of them want to pull away. Jisung just puts his feelings down to Minho is the only alpha he's touched expect Chan. 

“Now it's your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the quickest I think I've ever wrote a chapter!!
> 
> This was so much fun to write. Can you tell I skate??
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Your comments mean the world to me. this isn't as sad YAY finally 
> 
> Come bother me on twitter @by1jun


	4. How Soon Is Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute Minho and jisung and protective chan

Minho looked terrified. 

“Come on! You wanted to learn”

Minho gulps and nods.

“Okay so first do you think you can stand on it?” Jisung replies quirking up an eyebrow. Minho scoughs before putting his board down confidently. 

Minho then steps on the board and all his nerves seem to fade, he gains his alpha confidence back and smirks at jisung. 

“I must be a natural.” Minho says smuggly. 

“We will see about that” Jisung mutters, “go on then if your such a natural, move.”

Minho stays on that board for approximately six seconds more. 

Minho thought the ground was nice and that he should just stay there. He heard Jisung laughing from above. God damn it, he thought. 

“Oh my god! That was so funny! How did you ever fall?” Jisung continued to laugh.

“Such a natural” 

“Shut up.”

“Come on big guy get up.” Jisung extended his hand out and Minho took it pulling him up, Jisung had to put all his strength into it to pull Minho up, but Minho did not need to know that.

“Ok get on the board again.”

Minho obliged, this time sticking his arms out to try to keep balance. Jisung grabbed his hands which nearly caused Minho to fall if Jisung was not holding him. 

Jisung stared down out there hands and blushed. He had not meant to grab the alpha like that he had probably overstepped some boundaries.

“I'm sorr-” 

Jisung began to apologise but Minho laced there fingers together. Minho smiled at Jisung which calmed the omega immediately. 

Jisung coughed. “Right, let's get started i guess.” 

After about an hour of holding Minho's hand and guiding him on how to ride the board he could finally push off and ride without Jisungs hands the help. He did fall a couple of times but Jisung was always there to catch him which always ended up with about 10 seconds of awkward staring into eachothers eyes. But apart from that everything went well. 

“I better get going, it's pretty late” Minho said

Jisung checked his phone realising it was midnight already.

“Oh shit! I'm so sorry for keeping you so long!” 

“Its okay!! I'm sorry for keeping you so long actually. You probably wanted a peaceful time and i ruined it”

“You didn't ruin it at all!!”

As Minho began to leave, Jisung was waving. “Bye Minho.”

“Bye Jisung, by the way i think Squirrels are really cute. ”

Jisung tilted his head in confusion not knowing what the boy meant but before he could ask the boy was gone.   
-

It was a new day. Jisung woke up happy for once, he grabbed his board as usual and headed to school. The board reminded him of the great day he had yesterday. He actually spoke to an alpha that wasn't Chan? He spoke to someone popular? 

He was proud of himself for keeping his omega cool and not been embarrassing. Thank god Minho wanted to learn something Jisung was actually good at so he did not look like a dumbass.   
Minho also said squirrels were cute, was he talking about him? Or like squirrels in general. Jisung doesnt know so he just shrugs it off. Probably did not mean anything anyway. If he did mean something, not that he would anyway because why would anyone like Jisung. But he's sure a popular alpha like Minho could get any omega he wanted by just asking. 

He has a lot of the girls at school and boys already wrapped around his finger so he doesn't even have to say anything. With how Jisung felt yesterday he was probably one of them too. Jisung shakes his head. 

He could not let Minho know about his feelings.

Jisung now has to deal with his new feelings for Minho and the stranger that is leaving things in his locker. He still didn't know why the person gave him a hat. Normally people leave presents to representing courting but nobody would court Jisung. Nobody would want a weak mate. But what other reason could it be? Maybe it was Chan. 

Jisung decides to text Chan about it knowing it could of been him after seeing Jisung upset over it earlier. Yes that makes sense it must be Chan.

Jisung: Hey Chan did you leave a hat in locker? You know you didn't need to do that right? 

Chan: Someone left you a hat?

Jisung: It wasn't you?

Chan: Definitely wasn't me buddy. 

Jisung: Then who the fuck was it?

Chan: I don't know but i don't like it. 

Jisung: Well shit.

Chan: Tell me straight away when you get to school. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you.

Jisung: Thanks dad

Chan: Your Welcome.

Jisung locked his phone, pocketting it. Before placing his board down and cruising while on his way to school. In this time he had a lot of time to think about the conversation with Chan. If it wasn't him who was it? Chan thinks someone is taking advantage of him, is this a huge prank? He knows people like to bully people like him, but fake courting an omega is shitty. 

He felt a tear run down his face. He guesses he's no longer invisible and everything can only get worse from here.   
-

Jisung arrived at school. Chan was already stood leaning against his locker. He gotta admit if Chan wasn't like his dad to him he would probably fall for the alpha.

He was wearing a black button down shirt with a leather jacket. His bleach blonde hair was styled upwards falling down to one side while the other side was pushed back. He looked like a badass alpha. Well that was till he looked towards Jisung and let an adorable smile out, which meant every ounce of alphaness he had was lost. He was a puppy.

As Jisung approached the taller boy, Chan took of his jacket leaving him in just his black shirt. 

“Chan, it's a bit cold for that dont you think? Or are you trying to be a macho alpha?”

“I have a shirt on im fine.”

“Chan that shirt is buttoned so far down i can see your man tiddies.” 

Chan scoffs before placing the Jacket on Jisung. Jisung quirks an eyebrow up at him but puts it on properly anyway. 

“This screams property of Chan.”

“I just want you to be safe.”

Jisung didn't mind, he loved the smell of Chan on him. It made him calm. And he gotta admit this jacket was kinda cool. 

“Thanks Dad.”

Jisung opened his locker to continue his day as normal, but when he opened it he saw something already sat in the locker. Maybe he forgot something when he ran out of school yesterday?

He picked it up to find … a mixtape??

…..Someone had made him a mixtape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is sorry its so shORT


	5. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixtape? Mixtape

Like the hat the mixtape had a note on it, the note said:

**_“I made this for you. I know it may be old fashioned but i think it's perfect way to show my love for you. - M”_ **

Inside the mixtape there was a handwritten tracklist and some paper behind it which explained why the mystery person picked every song for him.

He can feel Chan peering over his shoulder.

“What's that?”

“Its some sort of mixtape?” He replied. Not really knowing the answer.

“Gimme that.” Chan said before snatching it out of Jisungs hands. He pulled the mixtape up to his nose taking a deep sniff of the scent on the mixtape.

Chan knew exactly who was leaving the mystery presents, and he needed to have a word with the other alpha.

Chan returned the mixtape to Jisungs confused state before muttering about having to be somewhere. Jisung did not question his actions as he had been weird all morning. He put the mixtape in his bag and decided to forget about it for the rest of the day.

-

As soon as Jisung got home he raced to his bedroom, how did they know he would have a cassette player? Did he seem the type? Jisung brushed the thought to the back of his head, too excited to know what was on the mixtape to care. He sat on his bed with the cassette player, hands shaking in nerves before putting the mixtape in.

He put the mixtape in when the first song started playing. He recognised the song as Disco 2000 by Pulp. He scrambled for the piece of paper that was on his bed.

 

_Track one: Disco 2000 by PULP_

_You are way out of my league Jisung. I wonder daily what it would be like for us to be together, i wonder if you think of me too._

 

 Jisung scoffed after reading the note. He was out of someone's league? No chance. Seeing his name written down made his heart flutter, he didn't even realise other people knew his name. He clutched the paper a little tighter while listening closely to the song. The song he was very familiar with, he always made Changbin dance to it with him when they had pack nights. He smiled at the memories, remembering that he is loved.

 

Soon the second song came on, he looked down at the paper following to the next track.

 

_Track two: Heroes by David Bowie_

_We can face the world together. I'm not scared of the stares we may get, i think you are beautiful. The way you interact with Chan and Changbin warms my heart. I hope you know how much they care about you. I want to take care of you like they do. I hope one day you will allow me to._

 

 

_Track three: There is a light that never goes out by The Smiths_

  _I want to grow old with you, to live with you, to die with you. I hope when you find me you will want the same. Im nothing special but im willing to do anything for you._

 

Jisung smiled. He loved this song. This song was his childhood, it meant so much to him so it was so nice to see that it was included in this persons mixtape. They already have similar music taste they could have so much more in common. Maybe he really is made for him Jisung thinks.

 

_Track four: Friday im in love by The Cure_

  _Not only Friday but everyday. Everyday i see you at school i fall in love with you a little bit more. I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your ridiculously fluffy hair, your squirrel ears, your big bushy tail. I love everything about you._

 

_Track five: Love will tear us apart by Joy Division_

_Love could never tear us apart, love will bring us closer. The closer i get to you the closer i fall in love._

 

_Track Six: I cant help falling in love by Elvis  
Now what kind of old love mixtape would it be without some elvis? I can't help falling in love with you Jisung. Your perfect._

 

_Track Seven: Hand in Glove By the Smiths  
_I know you like The Smiths so there's a few of their songs in here. I really like them too and its something we can bond over. We can bond over so much and even things i have no _knowledge about i would like to learn. I would love to hear you talk about the things you love. You are such a passionate and warm hearted person i dont know how everyone's not in love _with you yet. Im also selfish and glad they are not as i want you all to myself.____

 

_Track Eight: Boys Don't Cry By The Cure  
_I know you don't think highly of yourself, i know you wish to be a wolf like everyone else but Jisung you are perfect the way you are. You may be unique but that's just what i love you for _and it's not just me so many people fall in love with you and trust me Jisung they don't care about you been a squirrel. And if they do care its because they love it and think its adorable _nothing negative. Don't listen to the shit heads at school. If anyone ever gives you trouble you can tell me. I'll sort it out.____

 

Jisung frowned at this one. How was he supposed to tell them if he was in trouble when he had no idea who it was?

 

 _Track Nine: How Soon Is Now By The Smiths_ _  
_I hope to someday overcome my shyness and become confident and talk to you. Well, i may have already talked to you who knows..__

 

They have spoke to him? Jisung tried thinking about the people he talked to. All he could think of was Changbin and Chan but he knew it wasn't them. Even though his nose wasn't as strong as the others he would of been able to pick out the smell, but this? This smells new. Refreshing. The smell calmed him.

 

_Track Ten!: Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners_

_Maybe we can dance together to this song. Maybe at prom or alone. I just want to spend all my time with you._

 

Jisung did not realise he was crying until it dropped down onto the paper. Even though he did not know this person yet he knew deep in his heart he was in love with them. The way they care about him, the way he went out of his way to make a specialised mixtape, the way they have the same music taste.

 

Jisung was in love with the mystery person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late !!!! I'm getting back into writing now after spending agers on my uni application aaaa >.<
> 
> sorry again!!!!


	6. Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Minho talk.
> 
> So do changbin and Felix??? ooo

Minho found Chan waiting for him as he exited the school. He had never really spoken to Chan before so it was kind of terrifying to see the boy stood waiting for him, he looked over his shoulder to see if Chan was staring deeply into anyone else but he could not see anyone. He was staring at Minho and he did not look happy.

Minho slowly and timidly walked up to the boy before muttering “Hi” at the blonde wolf.

 

“Hi, Can we talk?”

 

Minho nodded too intimidated to actually reply.

 

“Cool. Wanna head to the coffee shop down the road?” 

 

“Sure” Minho replied not knowing how else to reply. At Least the coffee shop was in public so if anything was going to happen there would be witnesses. 

They made their way to the coffee shop walking side by side in silence. When they entered the coffee shop they made their way to a booth before sitting down. 

Chan coughed, “So, do you want anything?” Chan gestured toward the shop counter. Minho shook his head he did not want to prolong this meeting. Chan nodded in reply before standing up going to go order himself a coffee. 

 

He returned with a black coffee and a hot chocolate which confused Minho but Chan sat down and pushed the hot chocolate over to minho. 

“I didn't know what you liked so.” He said awkwardly before taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Thank you.” Minho replied staring down at his hot chocolate. This was a kind gift but was he doing it as a way to lessen the blow he was about to deliver or was he been genuinely nice? Chan seemed like a really nice guy to Minho but he knew he was very overprotective of his pack. 

 

Minho did not know what he had done wrong and that's what was worrying him.

 

“So..” Chan started. “Jisung huh?”

 

Minho's head snapped up to Chan as he mentioned the cute boy. Jisung? Oh god Minho thought. He had made advances onto Jisung without even asking the alpha first. He is so fucked.

 

Chan laughed at Minho's reaction, “Don't worry kid, i just want to know what your attentions are. You're not doing this to hurt him are you?” Chan started with a laugh but ended it very seriously, Jisung meant the world to him and he was not about to let some popular alpha walk over him. He knows Jisung would be smitten with Minho but he needs to know that Minho wont take advantage of the easily charmed squirrel. 

“I have no bad intentions!” Minho flustered out. He cant believe hes talking to Chan about Jisung.Chan looked at him like he wanted him to elaborate. 

 

“I-- I love him..” Minho sighs playing with his hot chocolate. “He means the world to me, which i know is silly to say since we don't know each other but just everything about him excites me. I want to be there for him, make him laugh, hold him when he cries, i just want to spend all my time around him. I- I met with him and he taught me how to skateboard even though i'm terrible and god Chan- he's so perfect. How can someone be so perfect? And his cute little ears, and his tail! His tail chan, its so cute i can't help but coo every time i see him all my friends hate me for how much i wont shut about him. He's just- i can't put into words how much he matters Chan. His smell makes my wolf howl i just want to cuddle him and smell him all day. Play with his hair and-”

 

“Okay that's enough” Chan interrupted. 

 

Minho gulped and flushed at the long rant he just went on about Jisung. He couldn't help but tell the truth about his feelings. He looked down sipping at his drink as an excuse to not talk trying to keep his mouth shut. 

 

“He loves you too you know.” 

 

Minho nearly choked on his drink. 

 

“He's always staring at you when you're not looking. The gifts you have been getting him, he loves. He's in love with the mystery guy getting him presents. I am totally fine with you courting him Minho but just know he has terrible self-esteem. He thinks the presents are to give him false hope so someone can trick him and hurt him. It will take him a long time to believe you love him Minho. I can see how smitten you are for my baby but just know he won't so please give him extra love.” 

 

Minho nodded, he would give Jisung all he had. He will love him unconditionally.

 

Chan continued, “How about we have a group hangout? Your friends and my pack hang out together? It might help Jisung realize you actually care instead of just hiding away.” 

 

“Okay, I don't know if i'm ready to give him the presents in person yet”

 

“You don't have to. You can continue doing your little secret courting but get to know him as well, and in a group environment, i can still keep an eye on you. Don't get me wrong Minho you seem lovely but Jisung has been through alot and i want to make sure he's safe and comfortable okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Minho smiled. 

 

“How about Friday?” 

 

“Uh, i will have to ask my friends but i can get back to you?” 

 

“Oh sure give me your phone i'll put my number in” 

 

He handed Chan his phone as chan messed around with it, a text notification sound went off showing that Chan had texted himself so they both have each others number.

 

“I- Thank you so much Chan.”  Minho said after Chan gave him his phone back looking up at the boy. He was really a perfect alpha, Minho wishes he could be more like him. Chan leaned over and ruffled the boy's hair.

 

“Its okay kiddo. You two deserve each other and i'm not going to be the one to break that apart.”

 

Minho smiled. This could not have gone any better and any worry he had about Chan had disappeared. He realizes now Chan is a big softy and was only aggressive when someone hurt one of his boys. He kind of reminded him on Woojin, he was so loyal and protective over his friends. He thinks Chan and Woojin would get on well. 

 

-

 

[the next day]

 

Changbin was chilling at lunch alone, for some reason Chan was busy and Jisung was nowhere to be seen. He thought about going to go look for the boy but he wanted to quickly eat lunch first. 

So he has sat alone in the canteen. 

 

That did not last for long as soon a blonde boy came over and sat opposite him. Changbin looked up to glare at the boy before realizing it was Felix. Felix was a popular alpha and have never spoken to Changbin before so he did not know why all of a sudden he was sat with him.

He couldn't deny Felix's beauty though. He understood why he was so popular. The boy had sandy blonde hair that fell into place effortlessly. Changbin had the urge to run his fingers through it. He had freckles, and up close  Changbin could see them properly instead of just hearing other students gush about them in the hallways. His face was full of stars and his eyes were the sun. They shined so bright and were so mesmerizing. 

Changbin snapped out of staring at his freckles when Felix began to talk. 

 

“Hi, I know you don't know me-”

 

“I know you.” Changbin interrupted which made Felix fluster and smile shyly to himself.

 

“I was wondering if i could have Jisung's number?” 

 

Changbin deflated. He wanted Jisung's number. He wanted Jisung, not Changbin. He was only talking to him because the other omega wasn't here. 

He let out a sad “Oh.”

 

Felix eyes filled with panic as he saw Changbin turn sad and smell disappointed. 

 

“No-no not for me! Not that he isn't great but uh my friend Minho? Likes him and i wanted to get his number for him.” 

 

“Minho?” 

 

“And i wanted an excuse to talk to you” Felix replied.

 

Silence. Felix coughed at the awkward atmosphere.

 

“You want to talk to me?” 

 

“Uh, yeah your kind of really cute,” Felix said before shoving his face in his hands and groaning at his confession to Changbin.

 

“Do you maybe want to go on a date then?” Changin replied grin spreading across his face as he watched the embarrassed Felix. 

 

“Wait really?” Felix shouted, people, turning to stare at him. 

 

“Yeah, uh your kind of cute too” Changbin replied a lot quieter than Felix, trying to not draw attention to them. 

 

“Oh my god, How about tonight? Oh, that's probably too soon for you sorry i seem desperate i could really like you-”

 

“Tonight sounds great,” Changbin said cutting Felix off. 

 

“Should we meet outside school then?” 

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“Can i still have Jisungs number... And maybe yours as well.” 

 

Changbin chuckled before snatching Felix's phone. 

 

Maybe the alpha wasn't as scary after all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short????????? 
> 
> But its an update so!!!
> 
> Things are slowly taking place!
> 
> ALSO do you want me to write changlix date oR not???


	7. FIRST DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changlix first date

“Oh my god, i can't do this”

 

“I still can't believe you got a date.”

 

“Shut up Jisung”

 

It was nearly the end of the school day and he would be meeting Felix soon to go on the date. He wasn't even dressed well for a date he had just thrown on some clothes for school. He had skipped the last period to spend it in the library with Jisung and Chan to panic about the date.

 

Changbin sighed and sunk deeper into his seat. There was no way he could get out of this date or even run home and change without Felix knowing. Changbin could see Jisung grinning finding the entire situation hilarious.

 

“Okay but what do you have to lose? He's really popular and hot and your not.”

 

“Jisung!”

 

“I don't mean you're not hot!!! I meant popular! He's got nothing on you my baby changbinnie” Jisung cooed and ran his fingers through Changbins hair while laughing at the smaller boy. Changbin could not keep his mind from racing, he was going on a date with Felix. Lee Felix, the talk of the whole school. Felix had probably had plenty of dates and been with multiple people been that popular while Changbin can't remember the last time he went on a date, he doesn't think he ever has actually been on one not counting the friendship dates with Jisung.

 

Jisung sighed knowing his best friend was still panicking about the date.

 

“Seriously Bin, he's going to love you. You have nothing to worry about”

 

“What if he wants to hold hands or what if he wants a kiss?” Changbin fidgeted, he was so inexperienced compared to Felix. He's going to laugh at him.

 

“Well do you want to give him them things?”

 

Changbin nodded.

 

Jisung grabbed Changbins hand and laced their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across his best friend's hand soothing him.

 

“If you want to kiss him then kiss the living shit out of him. I love holding your hand and so will he and i will be mad if that privilege gets taken away from me. I will fight him if he takes away my chances to hold hands with my Binnie”

 

Changbin giggles, Jisung always knows how to make him feel loved and valid. He doesn't know what he would do without the sunshine boy. Thinking back to his conversation with Felix, he really hopes him and Minho get together. Someone who can give Jisung the love he deserves. Him and Chan love the boy of course but there's only so much intimacy they can give him and Minho could show him how loved he really is.

 

“Anyway, you have kissed me before!!”

 

“Yeah but your you.”

 

“HEY.”

 

Jisung leaves towards Changbin and he tries to push the squirrel boy off. “Come hereee” He whines at Changbin, before grabbing Changbins face and kissing his cheek lovingly.

Jisung has always been affectionate he knows Jisung depends on it and even though Changbin is not as affectionate he will give him it because he loves seeing the boy happy and it's worth the awkward hugs and kisses.

 

Changbin turned and kissed the boy on his lips softly and quickly. A friendly peck. It made him feel less scared, he was so comfortable with Jisung and he knows one day he might be this comfortable with Felix too. He already felt a lot for the boy just from lunch so it wouldn't take long for Changbin to fall for the boy fully.

 

Jisung giggled again, face lighting up like the sun smiling brightly. Shining from the affection.

 

“Your going to be amazing Changbin” Jisung said before throwing himself into Changbin. They hugged for awhile just the two of them holding each other.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

-

 

Changbin waited at his locker, him and Felix never actually made plans on where they were going or meeting so he did not know where to find the alpha, so he just awkwardly waited for the alpha to find him.

 

It wasn't long before he saw Felix jogging towards him from the opposite end of the hall.

 

“Hi”

“Hi”

 

“So you ready to go?” Felix said.

 

“Yeah” … “Where are we going?”

 

“OH!! I planned food for a picnic. If that's okay with you? I'm so sorry i never actually asked if that was okay. Oh god you probably hate it and-”

 

“A picnic sounds perfect”

 

Felix grinned and pointed at his bag, “I uh made food in my free period for us and grabbed a picnic blanket from Woojin.”

 

Changbin nodded.

 

“So should we get going?”

 

“Yep!” Felix replied enthusiastically, pulling changbin by the wrist out of school and towards a nearby park.

 

-

 

Felix set up the picnic blanket under a tree that kept them in the shade and was slightly more private than in the middle of the park. In the distance you could see the lake that was in the middle of the park, Children were playing near the edge while others were eating ice creams sat on benches. There were close enough to see everything but far enough away to be able to talk without anyone hearing, and people would only see them if they were paying attention to them.

 

Felix sat down and opened his bag pulling food out and placing it down on the blanket looking up at Changbin to sit down next to him. Changbin sat down leaving a bit of distance between him and felix for now as he didn't think they knew each other to sit super close, he did not want to seem desperate.  

 

“So i uh just bought a mixture of foods. I didn't really know what you liked” Felix said.

 

“We have some sandwiches, kimbap, Mandu and salad!”

 

“You cooked all of this?” Changbin asked curiously, Felix nodded.

 

“Wow this looks amazing Felix” The alpha gleamed at the praise from the dark omega.

Changbin grabbed a sandwich and started eating while creating an easy conversation with Felix. It turns out they had a lot in common and they both loved music.

 

Felix scooted forward to Changbin, every time he would move abit closer he would look at Changbin for recurrence before he was sat shoulder to shoulder with the smaller boy. He reached his hand out to cover Changbins larger hand, Intertwining their fingers. Felix's small hands fit perfectly around Changbins larger hands. When Changbin realized how small Felix's hands were his nerves went away and was replaced with fondness.

 

“God you so fucking cute.” Changbin could not help but whisper. Felix been so close he could hear and smiled. He thought Changbin was the cute one but he wasn't ready to argue over that.

 

Felix scooted himself closer and rested his head against the omegas shoulder as they watched people walk by and the sun slowly go down.

It had been a good date and he couldn't wait to experience so much more with Changbin by his side.

 

Changbin wrapped his arm around Felix's side pulling him closer into his side and planted a kiss on the others head making Felix turn to stare at Changbin.

 

Changbin couldn't help but stare at the boys soft lips, they were only inches apart. He wanted to kiss him so badly but scared that he may be moving too fast. Felix must have read his thoughts though as Felix leaned in and captured Changbins lips with his own. This kiss was full of passion and tenderness. They melted together into the kiss tightening their grip on each other.

 

As they pulled apart Changbin couldn't help but mumble, “This is the best date i've ever had.” Making Felix smile and kiss Changbin again but slower and softer this time before pulling away and running his fingers through changbins soft silky hair making changbin purr softly and close his eyes and lean his head against Felix's. Felix pulled the smaller boy into his lap where automatically Changbin wrapped his limbs around the boy finding his lap comfortable. He places his head in the crook of Felix's neck keeping his eyes closed just enjoying the moment and warmth of Felix.

 

Felix looked down at the boy and smiled. Even though Changbin came off as tough at school he knew he was soft and a cuddler. He loved being close to people and he seemed so happy to be in his lap. Felix couldn't be happier. He could tell the boy was falling asleep but he did not want to wake the boy so he let him sleep. If changbin felt safe enough to fall asleep in Felix's arms then Felix would let him. Felix would let the boy do anything he was smitten.

 

They sat there falling asleep in each others arms till the sun went down ending a perfect date.

Things could not of gone better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it was eurovision today meaning i wrote this drunky after so if it doesnt make senese thats whYYYY
> 
> sorry about spelling too i drunk bpoy.
> 
> happy eurovision yall
> 
> iceland deserved to win

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is I'm so sorry dgvsahbj I have not even read it through so if theres any mistakes please forgive me!


End file.
